The Mortal instrument Collection
by AlexandriaArlene
Summary: Drabbles and one shots
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Here- Clary and Jace**

Summary: Clary and Jace are both handling the events from COHF differently. Clary's bottling up her feelings and Jace is hunting every night with Alec. Clary and Jace need to find a way to meet in the middle.

Warning: If you have not read, COHF this story contains spoilers.

"I'm going demon hunting with Alec." Jace said as Clary sat on the couch in their apartment drawing. Clary didn't want him to go. She just didn't believe him when he said that he was going to come back anymore. He had gotten reckless and that scared her.

"Fine." Clary snapped. She was tired of pretending that everything was okay when it wasn't. He was always hunting and she slept three hours at the most. The nightmares were overwhelming but he didn't know. He went hunting and then he wouldn't come home until she was asleep or when she was pretending to sleep because she didn't want to talk to him about the nightmares.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jace asked sending her back to why she was hiding her feelings about his demon hunting and her nightmares. Her and Jace were falling apart and she had to stand and watch it pass by because she couldn't handle all of her feelings so she bottled it up.

"Nothing." Clary said as she got off the couch, passed by him, and put her art stuff down on the table in the kitchen. Jace was getting frustrated with her because she was making snarky comments and he didn't understand or even know what she was thinking.

"Why can't you just talk to me?" Jace said as she looked surprised. She didn't expect him to say anything back. She expected him to walk out the door like he did the last time they had tried to talk about this.

"You're reckless and you going hunting every single night scares me. You don't come home until 1 most nights." Clary yelled. She realized that she had no room to talk but she needed him and he wasn't there at night. It tore her apart to have those nightmares.

"Have I ever gave you a reason to think that I can't kill demons and still come home every night. Have I ever done anything to make you think that I wasn't going to come back?" Jace yelled. Clary shook her head. He scared her on how reckless he had become but he was Jace and yeah it was possible but Jace had beat death so many times. It seemed like nothing bad would ever happen to him but things can happen clary realized.

"That's not the point." Clary yelled at him and that's when Jace realized that something more was going on with her. He had been so busy hunting demons he didn't realize that she wasn't coping with what had happened. She was bottling it up and he was killing any demon that he could find.

"What's wrong?" Jace yelled as Clary turned away from him to go to their room. Clary wasn't expecting that and she turned around.

"What?" Clary asked in shock and that's when she realized that he figured out what was going on inside her head. She wanted to not think about it but he could see what was going on inside her head and she didn't want to tell him.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked again but she didn't want to answer him. He should have known what was going on with her but he wasn't here when she cried. She missed Amatias and it made things hard for her.

"Maybe if you were here half the time that you spend hunting you would know." Clary said and Jace realized that she wasn't going to tell him right now and he didn't have time.

"Clary, I love you but I have to go." Jace said and he kissed her goodbye. She didn't want him to go. She felt bad about the remarks that she had made toward him but it didn't matter anymore.

"Okay." Clary replied even though she did want to finish this conversation. She was just really angry with him in that moment. Jace walked out the door and knew that she was hurting. He figured that it had to do with what they had been through.

Jace walked into the apartment and the lights were off. He took his jacket and shoes off. He then pulled off the weapons he was wearing in the living room. He made his way to the room where Clary was sleeping. He made sure that he was quiet enough so that she couldn't hear him because he didn't want to wake her up. He pulled his shirt and his pants off. He crawled in the bed with her after demon hunting with Alec. He came home late almost every night since they had come back from the realms of hell. Clary was asleep most the time when he came home.

Some nights she had waited for him to come home. The room was dark but he could see the outline of Clary's body as she slept. He thought that she would have waited for him tonight but knew if she didn't that it was because she was exhausted. Isabelle had been responsible to train her today and she made Clary work harder than anybody else.

"Jace." Clary gasped and she rolled towards Jace. He realized in that moment that she was having a nightmare and it was about that night when she was giving herself up to Sebastian for him. He knew because the way she said his name like it was killing her to say it. Jace pulled her against his body. She opened her eyes and felt as the tears burned in the back of her head.

"It's okay. I'm here." Jace told her. She put her head in his chest until he pulled her so they were looking at each other. Jace remembered the first time that he'd seen her green eyes. She was different than other shadow hunters because she didn't have to live with the training. She got to live a normal life for a little bit. He'd fallen in love with her because she was willing to fight for the people she loved. Valentine had raised him to think love was weakness but Clary taught him that love was strength because it gave you a reason to fight. It tore him up inside to think about the fact that she was in pain because of Sebastian.

"I love you." Clary whispered and he pulled her tightly but gently. He had always been gentle with her but she made him feel a sense of security when they were together. He had never had that before he met her. He was always afraid of losing the lightwoods as his family. He knew that Clary and him would last because they had always been able save each other. It hadn't been he was always saving her or she was always saving him. They had saved each other. He kissed her, that made her feel safe and like that, battle with Sebastian was over and something she wouldn't ever have to face again. He pulled away from her to say those three words.

"You know you look beautiful when your hair is a mess." Jace said. He hated when he hair was up but he like it when it was down. It was cute when she wasn't wearing make-up and he hair was all over the place to him. Clary felt as the heat rose to her cheeks and she blushed. She looked down and he knew that she needed that right in that very moment. It gave her something to think about other than the realms of hell. Clary pulled the blanket from the other side and cover herself and Jace with it.

It was black and felt warm on her. Jace ran his hand up and down her back making her feel secure and like he was going to be there when she woke up. It made her feel like now everything was going to be okay. Like her brother, dying wasn't hurting her. He did terrible things to her but when he died, she saw the good in him. She didn't see the monster that Valentine had created. She saw the brother that she should have had.

"Jace, I'm sorry about earlier." Clary told him and he knew that she was. She shouldn't be though because she had every right to get angry at him. She was a mess because she needed him and he wouldn't even acknowledge that's what she needed.

"Don't be. When you are not okay tell me. I just want to make you happy and you are hurting. I haven't been there for you and for that I'm sorry." Jace told her. Clary kissed him telling him that she shouldn't worry about it. Clary knew that they both have to deal with what had happened and that it wasn't going to be easy for anybody. Clary put her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. It was the first night that Clary felt like she could sleep and wouldn't wake up screaming. It didn't feel like Jace was a million miles away anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Puppy Love- Alec and Magnus

Summary: "You love him not me. I love you but you love him." He yelled at me. I could see the pain written all over his face and I just wanted to scream that isn't true.

"Alec. Alec." Magnus called but Alec sat there not listening to anybody around him. He wanted to drown in his sorrow. He wanted his little brother back but Sebastian took that away from him and he didn't know what to do. Now to find out that Sebastian is still alive made him feel broken. Now to find out that he has his other brother was tearing him apart.

"What?" Alec said on the verge of tears but he tried so hard not to let it show but he knew that Magnus could see that he wasn't happy.

"I should have known. I've been such a fool." Magnus said thinking that he was sad that Jace was with Sebastian because he was still in love with him and wanted more than friendship with Jace.

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked confused. He wasn't sure on what Magnus thought he knew but Alec knew that it had nothing to do with what he was thinking about.

"You love him not me. I love you but you love him." Magnus replied. Alec could see the hurt in his eyes and all he wanted to do was to scream that wasn't true but knew that he couldn't because it would only make things worse.

"Oh by the angel." Alec growled. He didn't want to have to deal with this when his brother and Pārbati was in trouble. He just wanted Magnus to hold him but knew that he wasn't going to get that until he fought with Magnus over that.

"You love Jace and you have just settled for me because he loves Clary." Magnus told him and Alec wanted to smack him in the head to see if he realized that he was being redictulis because Alec loved him more than he had ever loved anybody else.

"Jace is my brother." Alec replied. Magnus knew that was how Jace saw him but never before had he heard Alec call Jace his brother.

"That didn't stop Clary and Jace from falling in love when they thought that they were related." Magnus replied. Alec knew that when that happened he thought that it was true that Jace was the love of his life but then he realized he only loved Jace because Jace was there and no one else was. It was puppy love.

"Well it stopped me along time ago. I got over Jace before Valentine took over Alicante but maybe you would have if you had noticed I kissed you and not Jace that night. That you're the one that I have lied in bed with every night since then." Alec yelled and stormed out the apartment. He just needed to be alone and think about Max.

Magnus realized that he missed max when he saw a photograph of Max on the table. He hadn't not listened to him because he was thinking about Jace but because he missed his brother. He decided that if he went after Alec that it would just piss him off more than he was. It was 2 in the morning when Alec finally came home.

When Alec finally came home Magnus was sitting on the couch. Magnus didn't look happy with him but Alec thought for sure that he would be asleep already.

"Magnus, Why do you want to fight? I love you and only you." Alec said exasperated. Magnus saw Alec's face and could tell that Alec had been crying and that's why he didn't want to come home.

"I don't want to fight. I'm sorry." Magnus replied and Alec got on the couch with him. Magnus leaned towards him and kissed him. It had felt like this entire night had been a nightmare but that one kiss was the one thing that felt like a dream. That made Alec feel happy. Alec knew that Jace was right he was never in love with Jace he just thought he was because Jace had always been there. Now he knew that what he felt for Jace was puppy love. What he feels for Magnus, which is love. What Clary and Jace feel for each other, that is love.


	3. Chapter 3

Funeral- Amatias and Stephen

Summary: Amatias is dealing with Stephen's death and she looks back on the last moment that she saw him and on the mistakes that she made as well as the ones that he made.

Amatias felt the tears burning in the back of her head. She looked around her and saw everyone in white. In that moment she realized that he was really gone and there was nothing she could do about it. She knew that when they got a divorce that it was the end of them but she never thought that this would happen. She felt as the tears fell down her face and she stood in front of his coffin.

She wanted to fall apart but she knew that she couldn't. It would make too many things complicated. Amatias felt as she went into a trans. She went to the lake that she and Stephen use to sneak off to when they were kids. She remembered the last time that she was there with Stephen when he had summoned her there.

She had gotten there later than she would have liked that day because she had just wanted to get over with telling him that he did this to them and he has no right to summon her to a place that only brings her pain anymore.

"Stephen, what do you want from me." Amatias said as she saw him standing there. She was angry and a lot of that anger was aimed at him but she was also broken. She knew that she would never be able to love anybody the way that she loved him. He was everything that she loved but he had turned into a coward. He gave her up because Valentine made him.

"I want this to not have happened. I want to have never have left you. I want you to fight for me." Stephen replied. Amatias knew that fighting him would get her nowhere. It would get her on Valentine's bad side and she couldn't handle that. She was already slowly dying inside. She thought that she shouldn't have to fight for him because she had done that they both did before they got married.

"Stephen, you have no right. I am breaking inside because not only did I lose my husband I also lost my brother. My support is gone and I am alone. I don't have the strength to fight anyone. You should have fought Valentine when he told you that you had to end things with me but you didn't." Amatias yelled at him and she moved to punch him. He wrapped his fingers around her fist. He pulled her towards him, he caught her lips with his, and she kissed him back. Every second felt like forever. Every second felt like it was putting both of their hearts back together. Amatias pulled away from him.

"You married someone else and now I have to leave because it's too hard to be around you when you're with someone else. I need to leave and I'm not going to talk to you until this thing with Valentine and Celine is over because I don't want to sneak around or be a mistress." Amatias told him and walked away.

Amatias felt as the tears fell down her face after she remembered their last conversation. Jocelyn still saw her as her best friend's sister so she came and held Amatias in her arms and let her sob. She just cried and cried. She didn't feel like anyone was around her. Jocelyn pulled her way from the crowd and took her by the trees that were far away from the crowd.

"I loved him and now he's just gone. Celine's pregnant. Luke is just gone and all I want is him to come and say that he's here. I'm sorry but all of this is Valentine's fault." Amatias said as she was crying.

"I know and I'm ending my marriage. I'm pregnant and I won't let him do to this baby what he did to my other child." Jocelyn replied to her and hugged her. Jocelyn ran her hands up a down her back trying to comfort her and let her know that Valentine was getting exactly what he deserved.


	4. Chapter 4

Moment- Luke and Jocelyn

Summary: Jocelyn goes to new York and finds Luke. She shows up on Luke's front porch with Clary crying.

Jocelyn walked up to Luke's apartment in New York. She was terrified that Luke would send her away after she had stayed with Valentine after all that time. She hated that she did but she didn't regret having Clary. Clary gave her what she needed to leave Valentine.

"Luke." Jocelyn said as he opened the door. Jocelyn was holding Clary in her arms and she seemed so peaceful. Luke was surprised to see her. He pulled her into a hug. It hadn't felt like that long sense he'd seen her last.

"What are you doing here?" Luke asked and she remembered that Valentine had destroyed everything that they had together. He destroyed their son and she wasn't going to allow him to destroy their daughter. He had already loved her so much. He saw her daughter and it was funny he felt like he was looking at his own daughter. That's how much love filled his heart.

"I escaped Valentine and I missed you." Jocelyn replied. He let her come inside as she held Clary in her arms. She slept so peacefully.

"What happened?" Luke asked. He knew that she didn't know about a lot of the things that Valentine pulled so he didn't believe that she would have left him.

"Valentine gave me demon blood while I was pregnant with Jonathan. When I found out that I was pregnant with Clarissa I had to leave him. I couldn't let him do the same thing to her. Our house went up in flames with the help of Amatias." Jocelyn explained.

"What does Amatias have to do with this?" Luke asked. Amatias was his sister and he didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

"Valentine forced Stephen to leave her and told him to marry a woman named Celine. Celine is pregnant and Valentine got Stephen killed. Amatias didn't want to help because she was afraid for Stephen but when Valentine was the reason for him dying she didn't care about anything after that." Jocelyn explained.

"Why did Valentine make him leave her?" Luke asked and Jocelyn didn't want to tell him. She knew that he would feel guilty but she knew that lying wouldn't do anything because he would be able to see through her. Jocelyn let out a sigh.

"Because he knew that you were a werewolf and he didn't stand for having anyone who had your blood in their veins to stay in the circle." Jocelyn explained. She saw the guilt in his face. "Don't this isn't your fault it is Valentine's. He hurt Amatias and he put the fear in her that is why she disowned you. She was forced. She loves you." Jocelyn continued.

"You have to protect your daughter from him because you have no idea if he died in that fire and I'll help you." Luke replied as he looked down at Clary.

"I know. I have to protect her from the shadow hunter heritage until she's old enough. I'll find away to shield her from the shadow world." Jocelyn replied. Jocelyn turned to him and in that moment she realized that she was in love with him. It had always been him.


	5. Chapter 5

Open- Izzy and Simon

Summary: Izzy opens up to Simon after the war with Sebastian.

Warning: Simon didn't lose his memory or his vampirism.

"Izzy, are you okay?" Simon asked after they got back from the realms of hell. Isabelle was shaken up because so many people had died. Including her brother and that had destroyed her. That had left her with a heart so broken and made her filled with guilt. She had let Sebastian destroy her family and let him kill the one out of the three people that she was willing to give up her life for.

Simon wasn't one of them because she didn't want to live without him and she didn't want to die without him. It was selfish but she loved him and that was what made her feel whole now that Max wasn't here.

"No." Izzy replied and Simon pulled her in tight and watched as she cried. He pulled her hair out of her face. He brought a finger across her face wiping away her tears. It made butterflies feel her stomach to know that she had Simon. She already knew that Jace and Alec were always going to be there for her but it felt good that she had Simon.

"My parents are getting a divorce." Izzy told him. Simon wished that he could come up with the perfect words but if he was being honest he wasn't good with words.

"Isabelle, I'm not leaving you. You'll have to kill me for me to give up on you. Isabelle I love you." Simon told her. He had hoped to comfort her and hoped that him telling her that he loved her didn't scare her away.

"I love you too." Isabelle replied. She meant it for the first time telling a man that she loved him wasn't about trying to get them to make the pain go away. She didn't believe that she could love or even truly like him when Clary first brought him to the institute but somewhere along the line she fell for him.

He leaned in and pulled her into a kiss. The kiss felt like it lasted forever. He loved Clary but he wasn't in love with her. He just didn't know what real love was until Isabelle found a way to make him see that he could love her and that manifested into something much stronger.

"What now?" Isabelle asked. Simon didn't know what was next but he had an idea. He wanted to start dating her again. He knew that it wouldn't be the same.

"What about we start dating exclusively. No other girls and no other people. Just you and me." Simon said hoping that she wouldn't turn him down but knew that it was a possibility with everything that happened with Maia.

"Okay." Isabelle replied. She saw the shock on Simon's face when she agreed. "I trust you now. You made a mistake and I can't hold that against you forever." Isabelle continued. He kissed her again but this time it was more passionately this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Fantasy- Clary and Jace

Summary: When Clary believes that she is related to Jace she can't stop thinking about him.

Clary knew her eyes were closed but she didn't want to open them. Jace stood in front of her. She loved him and she was afraid to love him. He was her brother and she wanted to be with him but she couldn't and that hurt her just as much as not having him in her life but it was worse. If she didn't have him in her life she wouldn't be reminded of what she couldn't have every time she saw him.

"Jace." She muttered and he pulled her towards him and he pulled her into a kiss. His lips captured hers and she felt as he pulled her in closer. She was tired of pretending that she didn't love him because the truth was that she loved him more than she cared to admit. He was supposed to be her brother and that was killing each time she thought it. The kiss wasn't ending. Her heart was beating outside of her chest.

Clary felt like it could never end until she felt the sun on her face and heard Jace's voice telling her to wake up. She opened her eyes slowly and got up.

"Why did you wake me up?" Clary muttered and Jace looked at her and saw that she wasn't happy. He could tell that she didn't want to wake up from whatever dream she was having.

"Because if I would have let you sleep you would have never waken up and then we talk about how you are not going to Idris." Jace replied.

"I'm going to Idris. I have to go for our mother." Clary replied and he could see just how much she loved there mother. He wished that he had that bond with their mother and it changed everything. Having the same mother and father burned a silence between them. She loved him and he loved her but the suffered with the burned silence that they are related.

"I know but what if I could get what you needed and come back with it." Jace asked but Clary didn't want that she needed to do this for her mom.

"I have to do this for her." Clary said and watched as Jace's expression changed. He didn't look like Valentine or her mother. Clary thought maybe that's just because she didn't want him to be.

"Fine." Jace said finally caving in. He knew that he would have to come up with a different plan.


End file.
